John Cena
| birth_place = West Newbury, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Classified (UPW) West Newbury, Massachusetts (WWE) | trained by = UPW and OVW | trainer = UPW and OVW | debut = 2000 | retired = }} John Felix Anthony Cena (April 23, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, bodybuilder, rapper, and actor. He is signed to WWE, where he is the current World Heavyweight Champion in his third reign and a company record 14-time world champion overall. In WWE, Cena has won 21 championships in total, including 14 World Titles (having won the WWE Championship a record 11 times and the World Heavyweight Championship 3 times). In addition, Cena has also won the WWE United States Championship three times, and is a four-time Tag Team Champion, having held the World Tag Team Championship twice (once each with Shawn Michaels, and Batista), and the WWE Tag Team Championship twice (once each with David Otunga and The Miz). Cena also won the 2008 and 2013 Royal Rumble match, and is a two-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009 and 2010). He is also the fourth longest WWE Champion behind Bob Backlund, Hulk Hogan & Bruno Sammartino Cena started his professional wrestling career in 2000, wrestling for Ultimate Pro Wrestling, where he held the UPW Heavyweight Championship. In 2001, Cena signed a contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) where he held the OVW Heavyweight Championship and the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino). Outside of wrestling, Cena has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No.15 on the US Billboard 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), and Legendary (2010). Cena has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, and Psych. Cena was also a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition. Career history Training Cena at his first started training to become a wrestler in 2000 at the California-based "Ultimate University" operated by Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Once he was placed into an in-ring role, Cena began using a semi-robotic character known as The Prototype. Some of this period of his career was documented in the Discovery Channel program Inside Pro Wrestling School. While in UPW, Cena held the Heavyweight Championship for just shy of a month in April 2000. In 2001, the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) signed him away from UPW, placing him under a developmental contract and assigning him to their "farm territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he continued his training. During his time there, Cena wrestled as both The Prototype and Mr. P, and he held the Heavyweight Championship for three months and the Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino) for two. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-present) 2002-2003 Cena's first televised WWE match was in answer to an open challenge by Kurt Angle on June 27, 2002. Inspired by a speech given by WWE Chairman Vince McMahon to the rising stars of the company, exhorting them to show "ruthless aggression" to earn a place among the legends, Cena took advantage of the opportunity and almost beat Angle by kicking out of his Angle Slam and enduring the ankle lock submission hold. He ultimately lost, however, to a hard, amateur-style pin. Following the near-win, Cena became a face and was put into a program with Chris Jericho. In October, Cena and Billy Kidman joined forces to take part in a tag team tournament to crown the first WWE Tag Team Champions of the SmackDown! brand, but lost in the first round. The next week, Cena turned on and attacked Kidman, blaming him for their loss. Shortly after the Kidman attack, on a Halloween themed episode of SmackDown!, Cena dressed as Vanilla Ice and performed a freestyle rap. The next week, Cena received a new gimmick: a rapper who cut promos in rhyme. As the gimmick grew, he adopted a variant of the 80s WWF logo — dropping the "F" — as his "signature symbol", along with the slogan "Word Life". Moreover, he was joined by an enforcer, Bull Buchanan, who was rechristened B-2 (also written B² and pronounced "B-Squared"). Buchanan was later replaced by Rodney Mack under the moniker "Red Dogg", until he was sent to the Raw brand in February. For the first half of 2003, Cena sought the WWE Championship and chased the reigning champion, Brock Lesnar, performing weekly "freestyles" challenging him to matches. During the program, Cena unveiled a new finishing maneuver: the FU, a Fireman's carry powerslam, so named to mock Lesnar's F-5. He got a match against Lesnar at April's Backlash by winning a number one contenders tournament, but did not get the title. At the end of the year he became a face again when he joined Kurt Angle as a member of his Survivor Series team at the 2003 pay-per-view. 2004-2005 In early 2004, Cena participated in the Royal Rumble match at the annual January pay-per-view event, making it to the final six participants before being eliminated by Big Show. The Royal Rumble elimination led to a feud between Big Show and Cena, during which Cena won the United States Championship from the Big Show at WrestleMania XX in March. During his reign, he came into contention with SmackDown! General Manager Kurt Angle over issues arising with René Duprée and Torrie Wilson. The reign ended just shy of four months when, on July 8, he was "stripped" of the belt by Angle after he (kayfabe, accidentally) knocked him over, thus "attacking an official". He won the title back by defeating Booker T in a "best of five" series that culminated at October's No Mercy, only to lose it to the debuting Carlito Caribbean Cool the next week.51 After the loss to Carlito, the duo began a feud, during which Cena was (kayfabe) stabbed in the kidney while at a Boston-area nightclub by Carlito's bodyguard, Jesús. This worked injury was used to keep Cena out of action for a month, during which Cena was actually filming his feature film debut The Marine. Immediately on his return in November, he won the US title back from Carlito and debuted a "custom made" spinner-style title belt. Cena took part in the Royal Rumble in January 2005, this time making it to the final two. He and Raw brand wrestler Batista went over the top rope at the same time, ostensibly ending the match. Vince McMahon, however, appeared on stage and restarted the match in "sudden death", with Batista eventually winning. The next month, Cena defeated Kurt Angle to earn a spot in the SmackDown! brand's WrestleMania 21 main event, beginning a feud with WWE Champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) and his Cabinet in the process. In the opening stages of the feud, Cena lost his US belt to Cabinet member Orlando Jordan, who proceeded to "blow up" the spinner version with JBL and return a more traditional style belt. When Cena and JBL met at WrestleMania, the title switched hands, giving Cena his first world title in the company. As part of the storyline, he then had a spinner WWE Championship belt made, while JBL took the original belt and claimed to still be WWE Champion, until Cena reclaimed the original belt in an "I Quit" match at Judgment Day. Cena's SmackDown! tenure came to a close on the June 6, 2005 episode of WWE Raw, when he became the first wrestler selected by Raw brand General Manager Eric Bischoff in the annual draft lottery. Cena immediately entered a program against Bischoff when he refused to participate in his "war" against the upcoming Extreme Championship Wrestling reunion show. With Bischoff vowing to make Cena's stint on Raw difficult, he "hand picked" Jericho to take Cena's title from him. During their feud, even though Cena was portrayed as the face and Jericho as the heel, a vocal section of live crowds nonetheless chose to boo Cena during their matches. More crowds followed suit during Cena's next feud with Kurt Angle, who took over as Bischoff's hand picked number one contender after Cena beat Jericho in a "You're Fired" match on the August 22 Raw, sending him off the show. As the feud continued and the dissenters grew more vocal, sometimes seeming to outnumber fans by wide margins, the announce team was forced to acknowledge the boos on television and began calling Cena a "controversial champion", claiming some people disliked him on account of his "in-ring style" and his chosen fashion. Despite the mixed and negative reactions, Cena held on to his Championship through his feud with Angle, losing to him by disqualification—for which titles do not change hands in WWE—at Unforgiven in September and pinning him at Survivor Series in November. The feud with Angle also saw Cena add a secondary, submission based, finishing maneuver to his repertoire – the STFU (a Stepover Toehold Sleeper, though named for a Stepover Toehold Facelock) – when he was put into a Triple Threat Submissions Only match on the November 28 Raw. 2006-2007 Cena lost the WWE Championship at the first WWE pay-per-view of 2006, New Year's Revolution, but not in the Elimination Chamber match that he had been advertised to participate in beforehand. Instead, immediately after winning the Elimination Chamber, he was thrust into a match against Edge, who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract — a "guaranteed title match at the WWE Champion of the owners choosing" — and after two quick spears pinned Cena for the title. Cena's championship reign ended at 280 days, matching the length of previous champion JBL. Just three weeks later, Cena won the title back at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. After winning the Championship back, Cena was put in to a program with Triple H, during which the crowd again seemed to boo the intended face (Cena) and cheer the intended heel (Triple H). The negative reaction only intensified when he faced Rob Van Dam (also cashing in a Money in the Bank contract, which he won at WrestleMania 22) at One Night Stand in June. Taking place in front of a crowd of mostly "old school" Extreme Championship Wrestling fans at the Hammerstein Ballroom, Cena was met with raucous jeering and chants of "Fuck you, Cena", "You can't wrestle", and "Same old shit". When he began peppering different moves into the match the fans responded with a chant of "You still suck". Cena lost the WWE Championship for the second time in 2006 at One Night Stand, being pinned by Van Dam after interference from Edge. In July, after Edge won the title from Van Dam in a Triple Threat match that also involved Cena, it reignited the feud between him and Cena from earlier in the year. After Edge went about retaining the title by dubious means—getting himself disqualified (for which Championships do not change hands) and using brass knuckles—he introduced his own version of Cena's "custom" belt, this one with his logo placed on the spinner. Cena eventually won the Championship back in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at September's Unforgiven pay-per-view, in a match that had an added stipulation that had Cena lost he would leave the Raw brand and go to SmackDown!. He returned his version of the spinner belt on the next night's Raw. On the heels of the Edge program, Cena was placed in an inter-brand angle to determine the so-called "Champion of Champions" — or which was the most dominant champion in WWE's three brands. Cena, King Booker (SmackDown!'s then World Heavyweight Champion), and Big Show (ECW's then World Champion) engaged in a mini-feud leading to a Triple Threat match at Cyber Sunday in November, with the viewers voting on which of the three championships would be placed on the line. At the same time, Cena became involved in a storyline with non-wrestler Kevin Federline when he began appearing on Raw with Johnny Nitro and Melina. After getting into a worked physical altercation with Federline on Raw, Federline appeared at Cyber Sunday to hit Cena with the World Heavyweight Title belt during the main event Triple Threat match, helping King Booker retain his title. 2006 ended with Cena beginning a feud with the undefeated Umaga over the WWE Championship, while 2007 began with the end of his storyline with Kevin Federline. On the first Raw of the new year, Cena was pinned by Federline (with an assist from Umaga), although later in the night he was able to get his hands on Federline to FU him. During their feud, Cena ended Umaga's "undefeated" streak at New Year's Revolution before Umaga caused a worked injury to Cena's spleen, putting a scheduled Last Man Standing rematch at Royal Rumble in kayfabe jeopardy. The match did, however, take place and Cena retained his title. One night after the Royal Rumble, an impromptu team of Cena and Shawn Michaels defeated Rated-RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) for the World Tag Team Championship, making Cena a double champion. On the April 2 episode of Raw, after losing a WWE Championship match to Cena at WrestleMania 23, Michaels "turned" on Cena, costing them the team the Championship in the second of two 10 team battles royals by throwing Cena over the top rope and eliminating the team. The Hardys (Matt and Jeff) eventually won the match and the title. For the rest of the month, Cena feuded with Michaels, Orton, and Edge until the Great Khali declared his intentions to challenge for Cena's title by attacking and "laying out" all three of the top contenders before assaulting Cena himself and stealing the physical belt. For the next two months, Cena feuded with Khali over the Championship, eventually becoming the first person in WWE to defeat him by submission at May's Judgment Day and then by pinfall at June's One Night Stand. Later that summer, prior to SummerSlam, Randy Orton was named the number one contender to the WWE championship, starting a feud between the two. Leading up to the pay-per-view, Orton delivered a number of sneak-attacks, hitting Cena with three RKOs, but in the actual match, Cena retained the title, winning by pinfall. A rematch between the two occurred at Unforgiven, with Orton winning by disqualification after Cena ignored the referee's instructions and continued to beat on him in the corner. During a match with Mr. Kennedy on the October 1, 2007 episode of Raw, Cena suffered a legitimate torn pectoral muscle while executing a hip toss. Though he finished the match and took part in the scripted attack by Randy Orton after the match, surgery the following day found that his pectoralis major muscle was torn completely from the bone, estimated at the time to require seven months to a year of rehabilitation. As a result, he was stripped of the title in an announcement by Vince McMahon on the next night's episode of ECW, ending what was the longest WWE Championship reign in over 19 years. His surgery was performed by orthopedic surgeon James Andrews at St. Vincent's Hospital in Birmingham, Alabama. Two weeks later, in a video update on WWE.com, Dr. Andrews and Cena's physical trainer both said that he was several weeks ahead of where he was expected to be in his rehabilitation at that time. Despite his injury, Cena attended the annual WWE Tribute to the Troops show filmed at Camp Speicher in Tikrit, Iraq on December 7, and aired on December 24. 2008 Cena made an unannounced return to action on January 27 as the final participant of the Royal Rumble match. He won the match, and the traditional WrestleMania title shot, by last eliminating Triple H. Instead of waiting until WrestleMania, the title shot was cashed in against WWE Champion Randy Orton at February's No Way Out, in a match Cena won by disqualification, resulting in him not getting the championship. The night after his No Way Out win, Cena was placed back in to WrestleMania XXIV's WWE Championship match, making it a triple threat match also involving Triple H, during which he was pinned by Orton. At Backlash, Cena failed to regain the title in a Fatal Four Way elimination match, in which he was pinned by Orton. Triple H won the title during that match. During that match, Cena eliminated John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), thus renewing their feud from 2005. Cena defeated JBL at Judgment Day and then at One Night Stand in a First Blood match. JBL, however, defeated him in a New York City Parking Lot Brawl at The Great American Bash. On the August 4 edition of Raw, Cena became a World Tag Team Champion for a second time when he teamed up with Batista to defeat Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase for the World Tag Team titles, but they failed to retain the titles the following week against the former champions. Cena was defeated by Batista at SummerSlam. Cena was named one of four contenders for CM Punk's World Heavyweight Championship in the Championship scramble match at Unforgiven but was replaced by Rey Mysterio after it was announced Cena had suffered a herniated disk in his neck which will require surgery and he will be out of action indefinitely. Cena underwent successive surgery to repair the herniated disk in his neck with Doctor Joseph Maroon on August 25. Cena made his in-ring return at November's Survivor Series event where he defeated Chris Jericho to win his first World Heavyweight Championship. 2009 At Royal Rumble Cena retained his title against JBL. At the following PPV, No Way Out, Cena lost his title in the elimination chamber match to Edge. Cena was later granted a rematch but won by DQ. After threatening GM Vickie Guerrero, Cena was inserted into the World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania XXV between champion Edge and Big Show, making it a Triple Threat match for WrestleMania. Cena later revealed that Vickie Guerrero had been cheating on Edge with Big Show. Cena lost the championship back to Edge in a Last Man Standing match at Backlash after interference from Big Show, who chokeslammed Cena through a big spotlight. This angle resulted in Cena beginning a feud with Big Show. Cena defeated Big Show at Judgment Day and at Extreme Rules in a Submission match by applying the STF. Cena lost a Triple Threat match to Orton at Night of champions. Cena is going to face Randy Orton at Summerslam 2009. Cena lost by pinfall. At the first ever WWE Breaking Point, Cena won his fourth WWE Championship by defeating Randy Orton in a I Quit match. At Hell in a Cell, Cena dropped the title to Orton in a Hell in a Cell match. Three weeks later, at Bragging Rights, Cena defeated Orton in a 60 minute match. A stipulation was placed that if Cena lost, he would have had to leave the Raw brand. He defended and retained his title at Survivor Series against Triple H and Shawn Michaels in a Triple Threat Match. John Cena went into a feud with the new Superstar of RAW Sheamus when he was announced as the new #1 contender for the WWE Championship. They were scheduled to face at the new event TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a table match. Their feud elevated when Guest host Jesse Ventura called for a contract signing for the Table match, only to have Sheamus put Cena through a table. At TLC, Cena lost his title to Sheamus after falling through a table of the top rope. 2010 At Royal Rumble, John Cena Entered No.19. He Eliminated:Shelton Benjamin,Yoshi Tatsu,Kofi Kingston,Batista and lasted to the end; where he got Eliminated by Edge. Then he won an Elimination Chamber Qualifier Match, and was put in to the Elimination Chamber at Elimination Chamber. he then beat Sheamus,Ted Dibiase,Triple H,Randy Orton and Kofi Kingston, and Captured his Sixth WWE Championship.' '''An' e'xhausted Cena basked in his accomplishment as the WWE Universe reigned their approval upon him. Glory was his.That glory, however, proved fleeting indeed. Mr. McMahon and his de facto enforcer as of late, Batista, made their way to the ring. The Chairman informed the newly crowned champion that he must defend his title against The Animal – immediately. Cena appeared incredulous, but knowing Mr. McMahon, perhaps he should have expected just such a despicable twist. Despite a valiant effort, Cena seemed too battered, too spent to mount a worthy defense, and he was forced to relinquish the championship to a victorious Batista.then the next night after Elimination Chamber if John Cena lost' the match with Batista Sheamus would have the Title shot. at Wrestlemania XXVI John Cena won,and went one on one with Batista because he won. then at Wrestlemania XXVI Cena crashed through a phalanx of security and attacked his tormentor on Monday Night Raw, vowing that Batista “would never keep him down, no matter what.” True to his word, Cena entered the match with a full tank of gas and plenty in reserve. The two Superstars locked in various holds early in the match, intent on wearing down their opponent. As the match progressed, the two powerhouses began to trade cement-shattering blows. As a result, a hint of fatigue glimmered on each of their brows, but neither would relent. Instead, Cena kicked out after a rumbling Batista Bomb, and The Animal also escaped in the wake of an emphatic Attitude Adjustment. Finally, though, Cena would clamp down upon Batista with a savage STFU, leaving The Animal no choice but to tap out and Cena Captured his Seventh WWE Championship,and His Ninth World Championship. "I Quit Match"- Over the limit DETROIT – When WWE Champion John Cena and his opponent Batista faced off in an “I Quit” Match, it seemed entirely appropriate that the two Hemi-powered heavyweights found themselves dueling in the Motor City. Each man buried the speedometer as they rumbled toward each other until, finally, The Animal ran out of fuel and was forced to utter those infamous words, “I quit.” For months, Batista had complained about The Champ, stating that The Animal should be the real “face of WWE.” That animosity only intensified after Batista was embarrassed in a Last Man Standing Match when Cena prevailed by duct-taping his feet together around one of the ring posts. As for Cena, The Champ has appeared more than willing to accept the challenge of the former two-time WWE Champion. Despite several less-than-savory tactics on behalf of Batista, Cena refused to complain. Instead, he contained his fury, waiting until Sunday to fire on all cylinders. Feud with Nexus (2010-2011) On the June 7, 2010 edition of RAW, which was a Viewer's Choice episode, Cena was suddenly thrust into a new storyline when during his main event match against CM Punk, he was attacked by all eight former contestants of WWE NXT Season 1, with Wade Barret as their leader. Punk, his follower Luke Gallows, and other personnel around the ring were attacked as well, but Cena took the worst of the attack and was carried out on a stretcher. This group would later refer to themselves as The Nexus At June's Fatal 4 Way event, Cena lost the WWE title to Sheamus in a fatal four-way match that also involved Edge and Randy Orton due to interference by Nexus. The following month, in a WWE title rematch against Sheamus in a steel cage match at the Money In The Bank pay-per-view, the group interfered, thus costing Cena the chance of regaining the championship. Being fed up with their interference and attacks on other WWE superstars, Cena formed an alliance with Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali and Bret Hart to face the group at SummerSlam 2010. At the event, Cena's team defeated Nexus with the returning Daniel Byran, a former member of Nexus, who replaced Khali after getting injured. Nexus's actions, however, did not stop after SummerSlam. Hoping to end Nexus for good, Cena challenged Wade Barett to a match at Hell In A Cell only to lose due interference by two fans later identified as Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty . Due to the stipulations in place, Cena was forced to join Nexus.Cena had originally planned to destroy Nexus from within as a member of the group, but the Raw general manager ordered him to follow orders from Barrett, or else he would be fired. At Bragging Rights, Cena and Nexus member David Otunga defeated "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Later, Cena was forced to help Barrett win or lose his job. However, Cena twisted his words around and attacked Barrett giving Barrett the win via disqualification but not Orton's title. The following day, Cena and Otunga lost the Tag Team Championship to fellow Nexus members Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, when Barrett ordered Otunga to lay down and lose the title. At Survivor Series, Cena officiated a match for the WWE Championship between Wade Barrett and Randy Orton. As a part of a pre-match stipulation, if Barrett did not win the championship, Cena would be fired from the WWE. Orton defeated Barrett to retain the title, thus ending Cena's career (kayfabe) in the WWE The following day on Raw, Cena gave a farewell speech, before costing Wade Barrett the WWE Championship by interfering in his rematch with Randy Orton. A week later, Cena invaded Raw first as a spectator but then attacked members of Nexus, explaining that he would still take down Nexus one by one, despite not having a job in WWE anymore. Eventually Barrett offered Cena his job back if Cena would agree to face Barrett in a chairs match at TLC. Cena went on to face Barrett and win the match at TLC.The feuding end when John doesn't interference Nexus again when CM Punk becoming new leader of The New Nexus. Feud with The Miz and The Rock (2011-2012) At the 2011 Royal Rumble, John Cena made it to the final five before being eliminated by The Miz, who was not officially a participant in the match. On the January 31 edition of Raw, John Cena was placed in a battle royal with six other superstars to determine who would face The Miz for his WWE Championship at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. Cena would lose the battle royal, and as a result of the anonymous general manager's stipulation, he was placed in the Elimination Chamber match that would determine the number one contender to the WWE Championship. At Elimination Chamber, The Miz retained his title against Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Cena won the Elimination Chamber match by last eliminating CM Punk, thus earning a WWE Championship match at WrestleMania XXVII. On the [[February 21, 2011 Monday Night RAW results|February 21 edition of Raw]], Cena rapped on The Rock, the guest host of WrestleMania, in response to some comments against him the week before. The Rock had mocked Cena's colorful shirts by calling him a "big fat bowl of Fruity Pebbles" and his "You Can't See Me" gimmick by referring to it as him playing peek-a-boo. Later that night, by order of the Raw general manager, Cena was placed into a WWE Tag Team Championship match against newly crowned champions Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel, with his partner being The Miz. The duo successfully defeated the two members of The Corre, becoming the new Tag Team Champions. They were immediately challenged to a rematch during which The Miz betrayed Cena, resulting in The Corre winning back the Tag Team Championship. On the February 28 edition of Raw, The Rock mocked Cena's rap and continued insulting him, including calling him a "Yabba Dabba bitch", referring to the Fruity Pebbles remark made two weeks before. Cena and The Rock finally met face-to-face on the March 28 edition of Raw, which ended with Cena hitting The Rock with the Attitude Adjustment. On April 3 at WrestleMania XXVII, The Rock cost Cena his match for the WWE Championship against The Miz. The next night on Raw, Cena called out The Rock leading to The Rock challenging Cena to a match at WrestleMania XXVIII which Cena accepted making it the first time ever that the WrestleMania Main Event had been set a year in advance. The next week, Cena participated in a 5 man gauntlet match to determine the #1 contender to face The Miz at Extreme Rules. Cena was the last to come out against R-Truth. The Miz then interfered in the match, resulting in a disqualification; however, it was then announced that they would both face the latter in a triple threat Steel Cage match at Extreme Rules. However, the following week, John Morrison defeated R-Truth to take his place in the match per the pre match stipulation. On the 2011 WWE Draft, Cena was drafted back to SmackDown in the overall first pick, only to end up drafted back to Raw with the final draft pick of the night.Later on Extreme Rules Cena has become WWE Champion back from The Miz and John Morrison inside a steel cage. Various Feuds and WWE Champion (2011-2012) at Over The Limit]]At Extreme Rules, John Cena defeated John Morrison and The Miz in a Triple threat Cage Match to become the WWE Champion once again. He defended the WWE Championship against The Miz at Over The Limit in an I Quit match and would later defeat R-Truth at Capitol Punishment. Cena was then scheduled to face number one contender CM Punk for the WWE Championship at Money in the Bank. However, Punk would, on the June 27 edition of Monday Night RAW, deliver a scathing on-air speech concerning the way in which WWE is run and its owner Vince McMahon. This resulted in Punk's suspension from televised WWE events. McMahon would later reinstate CM Punk on the condition that John Cena, who heavily petitioned for Punk's reinstatement, would be fired on site if defeated for the championship. In his hometown of Chicago, in front of nearly 15000 fans, most of whom cheered Punk and heavily booed Cena before and through the match, CM Punk would go on to win the match and flee the arena with the WWE Championship. The following night on Raw, after an emotional speech by Cena, before McMahon could fire him, Triple H announced he was named as new COO and head of day-to-day operations in WWE and reinstated Cena. On the July 25th edition of RAW, Cena defeated newly-crowned WWE Champion Rey Mysterio to regain the title. Soon after, CM Punk returned to the WWE with his title in hand causing both Cena and Punk to be recognized as WWE Champions at the same time. Triple H announced that both champions would face off against one another at Summerslam to determine the "undisputed" WWE Champion with Triple H as the referee. During the match, Triple H didn't see Cena's leg on the bottom rope during the pin, causing Cena to lose the match. but On the August 22nd edition of Raw, Cena defeated Punk to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship held by Alberto Del Rio. After the match, Del Rio savagely attacked Cena. On the August 29th edition of Raw, Cena would call out Del Rio, but Del Rio would not appear. On the August 30th edition of Smackdown, Cena would call out Del Rio again. This time, Ricardo Rodriguez, Del Rio's personal ring announcer, appeared claiming that Del Rio was unable to attend before being attacked by Cena. At Night of Champions, Cena defeated Del Rio to win the WWE Championship for the tenth time. After losing the title to Del Rio, Cena would be put into a feud with Awesome Truth(The Miz & R-Truth) which after 4 weeks of trading wins and losses, Cena and The Rock, defeated The Awesome Truth at Survivor Sereis. After Survivor Series, Rowdy Roddy Piper requested Cena "Give the fans what they deserve"(this implies a Heel turn for Cena or for Cena to beg for the entire audiecnces approval.) After helping Zack Ryder get a US title shot, Cena would be attacked by the returning Resurrected Kane, most likely causing a feud between the two. After a few weeks of attacks from Kane(during which Cena saved Ryder from Kane), kane attacked Cena and Ryder at the same time injurying Cena and Ryder to an extent. After Ryder lost the US Title and not being cleared to compete, Cena "drifted torward the hate"(in fan terms and on WWE InterAction "drifted torward the Dark Side"), attacking Jack Swagger. It was announced Cena vs Kane at the Royal Rumble. At WrestleMania, Cena lost to The Rock when he attempted a "People's Elbow". The following night, he congratulated the Rock, despite the fans chanting "Cena heel turn", Brock Lesnar returned, and tricked Cena into shaking hands saying "Yo good match" and hit Cena with an F5. The next week on Raw, Cena would enter the arena and slap Lesnar in the face, causing Lesnar to attack Cena, giving him a bloody mouth. Later on, Cena and Lesnar would sign a contract that said they would face each other at Extreme Rules 2012. During Extreme Rules, Lesnar dominated majority of the match and injured Cena's left arm but lost when Cena gave him an Attitude Adjustment. A few weeks later, Cena would be called out by John Laurinaitis to tell him who he will face at Over The Limit. Laurinaitis attacked him from behind, telling Cena that he was his opponent at Over The Limit. Lord Tensai and Sakamoto would then help Laurinaitis injure Cena. The next week on Raw, Cena would be interviewed via satellite by Michael Cole about his match against Laurinaitis at Over The Limit. The following week on Raw, Cena would humiliate and insult Laurinaitis. Later on, Eve handed a note from the WWE Board of Directors to Laurinaitis. Cena grabbed the letter, it said that the match will be 1 on 1, there will be no special guest referee and any WWE employee that interferes with the match will be fired. It also said that if Laurinaitis loses the match against Cena, then he will be fired. Big Show & CM Punk, and Dolph Ziggler Feud (2012) At Over The Limit, Cena would dominate and embarrass Laurinaitis majority of the match, causing Laurinaitis to retreat backstage. The fired Big Show would come out and toss Laurinaitis back into the ring. Cena would then attempt an Attitude Adjustment on Laurinaitis, but was stopped when Big Show would knock out Cena with a punch. Laurinaitis would then take advantage of the situation, and would defeat John Cena. After the events of Over The Limit, John Cena began a feud with Show, resulting in Cena defeating Big Show at No Way Out in a steel cage match, which would determine the kayfabe firing of John Laurinaitis. On July 2, John Cena announced that he would participate in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match to stop Big Show. Cena won the match. On the next day, Cena announced he was going to cash in on CM Punk on RAW 1000.In Raw 1001 RAW GM AJ Lee Announced Cena Vs. Big Show In A #1 Contendership match.CM Punk interfered and told Cena And Big Show They're both losers but the GM instead Made Cena Vs. Big Show Vs. Punk At Summerslam for the WWE Championship .Over the course of the following two weeks, each time Cena went for an AA on the Big Show, it was shown that his knees were about to give out, making Punk "save" him. On the 1002 edition of Raw, Cena fought Daniel Bryan for the first time ever and defeated Bryan, following Punk would stare down with Cena before Big Show attacked, Cena would hold him off and attempt an AA, but again, his knees nearly gave out, making Punk save him again, and just as Punk was about to walk out, Big Show laid both Punk and Cena out. Cena would fail to capture the title at SummerSlam after Punk pinned Big Show after Cena delivered an AA to Show, and at Night of Champions as the match ended in a draw, in which Cena was injured, and couldn't compete at Hell in a Cell, and gave the title shot to Ryback. Cena would get cleared to compete after Hell in a Cell and announced he would compete for the title at Survivor Series. At Survivor Series, Cena failed to rewin the title after an attack by the debuting Shield. After Survivor Series Cena started a feud with Dolph Ziggler after Ziggler insulted AJ Lee. However, at the event, Punk would pin Cena to retain the Championship. Despite this, Cena would continue to feud with Ziggler and on December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs faced Ziggler in a ladder match for his Wold Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank briefcase, but loss after AJ turned on Cena. The following night on Raw, ''Cena teamed with Vickie Guerrero to face Ziggler and AJ Lee in a mixed tag team match, however, the match ended in a disqualification after Cena was attacked by the debuting Big E. Langston. Cena then defeated Ziggler on the January 7, 2013 episode of ''Raw in a singles match, and again in a steel cage the following week. Royal Rumble Winner and WWE Champion (2013) On January 27 at the Royal Rumble, Cena entered the rumble at #19 and won the match after last eliminating Ryback, becoming the fourth wrestler to win multiple Rumble matches. The following night on Raw, Cena announced that he would face the WWE Champion The Rock at WrestleMania XXIX, after which he was assaulted by The Shield. The following week on Raw, Cena would gain vengeance on The Shield when he, Ryback and Sheamus attacked the stable. This culminated in a six amn tag team match on February 17 at Elimination Chamber, where The Shield emerged victorious. On the February 25 episode of Raw, Cena defeated CM Punk to reaffirm his status as number one contender. Cena then returned to his rivalry with The Rock, with Cena blaming his personal and professional troubles on his loss to The Rock from last year. On April 7 at WrestleMania XXIX, Cena defeated The Rock in their rematch to win his eleventh WWE Championship. On The April 8 episode Of Raw, John came out as the new WWE Champion, but was confronted by Mark Henry, SmackDown General Manager Booker T announced that there will be a match between Cena and Henry, Cena won the match by countout, but Henry attacked Cena, Ryback then saved Cena from Henry then proceeded to attack Cena. At Extreme Rules, Cena and Ryback fought to a no contest and at PayBack, Cena defeated Ryback to retain the title. After defeating Ryback, Cena engaged in a feud with Mark Henry which ended at Money in the Bank, where Cena retained. The following night on RAW, the General Manager Brad Maddox had the entire WWE Locker room line up for Cena to pick his opponent for SummerSlam where Cena asked the crowd whom they wanted to see him face, to which Cena chose Daniel Bryan. Following his choosing, Cena again defended the WWE Championship defending it against Ryback in a post-show dark match. Leading towards SummerSlam, Cena was involved in a title feud with Bryan. Originally starting out having mutual respect, Cena and Bryan quickly lost that and became solely focused on the Championship and proving themselves as the best in the business. At SummerSlam, Cena lost the title to Bryan who quickly lost the title to Randy Orton who cashed in his Money in the Bank contract after special referee Triple H ambushed Bryan. On the following Raw show, Cena announced to the fans that he would take off for six months or more after sustaining a legitimate injury to his elbow from his SummerSlam match. He underwent surgery not long after that, conducted by orthopedic surgeon Jim Andrews. Cena is now in the process of recovery after tweeting a successful surgery. Outside of Wrestling Music In addition to his time in the ring, Cena is a rap music artist. He performed his fifth WWE entrance song, “Basic Thugonomics,” which was featured on the WWE soundtrack album WWE Originals. His track “Untouchables” was featured on Theme Addict, another WWE soundtrack album. His debut album, which he recorded alongside his cousin Tha Trademarc, You Can’t See Me features his current entrance theme “The Time is Now”. The first single from the You Can’t See Me album was “Bad, Bad Man”, a music video of which featured a parody of 1980s culture and the television show The A-Team. A second video was later made for the second single, “Right Now”, and premiered on the August 8 edition of RAW. John Cena has worked with several personalities in the Hip-Hop industry, such as Bumpy Knuckles, 7L & Esoteric, MURS (including a music video), E-40 and Chingo Bling. He and Method Man were also featured in SmackDown! magazine and MTV.com. Cena and Tha Trademarc are also featured on a track by The Perceptionists named “Champion Scratch.” Cena was also the only professional wrestler to ever perform on BBC Two’s long running Top of the Pops. Film WWE Films, a division of World Wrestling Entertainment which produces and finances motion pictures, produced Cena’s first movie - The Marine, which was distributed theatrically by 20th Century Fox America beginning on October 13, 2006. Cena had also appeared in 12 Rounds. In 2010 he appeared in his 3rd film "LEGENDA Around the time Cena’s film, The Marine, was released he began wearing attire more military related, including camouflage shorts, dog tags, a Marine soldier cap and a T-Shirt with the words “Chain Gang Assault Battalion”, reflecting his new Marine soldier gimmick. Guest appearances Prior to his WWE debut, Cena made a guest appearance on the Internet stream show Go Sick in 2001 as Bruebaker, an angry, cursing wrestler. During his WWE career, Cena has appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live numerous times. * He first appeared on the July 23, 2005 episode in order to promote his CD, the 2005 SummerSlam pay-per-view, and WWE in general. * He appeared again on March 14, 2006 to promote Saturday Night’s Main Event and WrestleMania 22. He has also appeared on popular morning radio shows * He appeared on the Opie and Anthony show on their CBS Radio Show and later their XM Satellite Radio show on October 10, 2006 contributing to their “walkover”. * He appeared on the Howard Stern show on Sirius Satellite Radio on October 11, 2006. Other appearances have included Late Night with Conan O’Brien, Fuse’s Celebrity Playlist, Fox Sports Net’s Best Damn Sports Show Period, MADtv, G4’s Training Camp (with Shelton Benjamin) and an August 2006 appearance on MTV’s Punk’d, where he was the victim of a practical joke. He’s also served as a co-presenter, with Hulk Hogan, at the 2005 Teen Choice Awards, and as a guest judge on Nashville Star. * Cena will be one of several celebrities featured in ABC reality series, Fast Cars and Superstars: Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, which is scheduled to start in June. Commercials Beginning in October 2002, Cena was featured rapping in commercials for the energy drink YJ Stinger. In November 2006, Cena filmed a number of advertisements with Subway spokesperson Jared Fogle for Subway restaurants, which began airing in January 2007. Trivia *If Cena could headline against any WrestleMania opponent, he would choose The Rock. *Cena's favorite wrestling matches of all time are WrestleMania III, Hogan vs. Andre the Giant (which he watched with his family as a child) and WrestleMania XX where he beat The Big Show for the US title. *Cena is the only person in pro wrestling history to have two custom spinner belts, which each were used in 2005, and the WWE "spinner" Championship. *Cena was the first superstar to break ''Alberto Del Rio's Crossarm breaker, at Night of Champions 2011 *Cena is the person who is most cashed in on with Money In The Bank, being cashed in on twice(in the same year) with Edge in January 2006 and Rob Van Dam in Summer 2006. *John Cena is undefeated in "I Quit" matches. *John Cena currently holds the record for most WWE Championship reigns at 11. *Cena has been described as "A man who redefined a generation" and in most matches (post Survivor Series 2003) Cena has been greatly cheered. In Early 2011, many fans thought Cena had turned heel, thus started booing him. Fans have started booing hm again post SummerSlam 2011. *Outside of Wrestling, Cena is friends with many of his most hated on-screen rivals such as Edge, Randy Orton, Sheamus and even The Miz. During his 2009 feud with Orton, Cena claimed to be uncomfortable to have to actually have a 1-hour Iron Man Match with Orton, but was glad it would "end their feud" *Cena Dated The Likes Of Eve and Maria Kanellis (2006) *Cena has the 2nd longest reign with the WWE Championship in the last 2 decades at 380 days (1st is CM Punk with 434 days) *Cena is dating current WWE Diva Nikki Bella* *A poster of Cena is seen on the wall of the character Taichi in the 13 episode 2012 TV anime series adaptation of the Japanese light novel series Kokoro Connect. Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing movesthumb|280px|right|John Cena's finisher, the Attitude Adjustment or F-U :*'Attitude Adjustment/F-U' (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover or a Powerslam) :*STF(Stepover Toehold Sleeper) - 2005-present; WWE :*'Protobomb/Killswitch' (Spin Out Powerbomb) (WWE/OVW); used as a regular move in WWE *'Signature moves' :*Diving leg drop bulldog :*Butterfly :*Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop, with theatrics) :*Lou Thesz press, followed by multiple punches :*Running leaping shoulder block :*''Throwback'' (Running neck snap to a bent-over opponent) :*Clothesline :*Spinebuster 2000-2005; used rarely thereafter :*Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope. :*Running One-handed Bulldog :*Running leaping shoulder block :*Sitout Hip Toss :*Monkey Flip :*Hurricanrana :*Emerald Flowsion :*Elbow Drop :*Crossface :*Powerbomb Variations ::*Sitout Powerbomb ::*Spin-out Powerbomb :*Multiple Suplex Variations ::*Gutwrench Suplex ::*Side belly-to-belly ::*(Shock Drop) Top Rope German Suplex With Pinning Combo (2012) ::*Vertical, sometimes while delaying ::*Fisherman Suplex ::*Twisting Belly to Belly Suplex *'Signature Weapon' **'S'''teel Steps *'Nicknames''' :*The Doctor of Thuganomics :*Chain Gang Soldier :*Chain Gang Commander :*'"The Champ" (as Champion)' :*Mr. Money in the bank :*'"The Cenation Leader"' :*'"The Face of the WWE"' :*'"Most Polerising WWE Champion In History" '(Another New name given by Michael Cole)' ' *'Tag teams and stables' :*Nexus(2010) *'Managers' :*Kenny Bolin (OVW) :*B-2 :*Redd Dogg :*Maria Kanellis :*Torrie Wilson :*Dawn Marie :*A.J. Lee *'Theme music' :*"Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena & Trademarc (WWE) (2002-2004) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JAa3NvP6f4 "The Time Is Now"] by John Cena & Trademarc (WWE) (2005-Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweght Champion (1 time) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Rico Constantino *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Champion (11 times) :*World Heavyweight Champion (3 times, Current) :*WWE Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with David Otunga (1) and The Miz (1) :*World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Batista (1) and Shawn Michaels (1) :*WWE United States Champion (3 times) :*Money In The Bank (2012 - WWE Championship Contract) :*Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013 ) :*Slammy Awards - Superstar of the Year (2009, 2010, 2012) :*2010 Slammy Awards - Holy %&^*%&* Move of the Year :*Slammy Award - Game Changer of the Year (2011) - With The Rock :*Slammy Award - Insault of the Year (2012) - To Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero :*Slammy Award - Kiss of the Year (2012) - with AJ Lee *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge :*PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels on'' Raw'' on April 23 :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) :*PWI ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2007 :*Superstar of the Year 2009 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*WON Wrestler of the Year (2007) :*WON Best Box Office Draw (2007) :*WON Best on Interviews (2007) :*WON Most Charismatic (2006-2008) :*WON Best Gimmick (2003) See also *John Cena’s event history *John Cena's merchandise External links *John Cena profile at WWE.com *John Cena on Twitter (@JohnCena) *John Cena on Facebook Videos 280px right|280px 280px ro:John Cena zh:John Cena Category:American wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1977 births Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:WWE Champions Category:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:2001 debuts Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Money in the Bank winners Category:Nexus Category:Actors Category:Elimination Chamber Match winners Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Massachusetts wrestlers